


The Frisky Plank

by wir_sind_die_Jager



Series: Entranced [2]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Accidental Plot, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/wir_sind_die_Jager
Summary: Three years in to their awfully sexy Darling Hook adventure and it is time to assess where to go from here. (Part of a larger series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow shameless Hook-Wendy shippers! This is a ship I've sailed for many years but finally felt compelled to write about. Tink's POV is only in the first chapter and it is pure Wendy and Hook onward. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 2018: Edited the first chapter so it blends a bit more seamlessly with the rest of the story. Thank you :)

Tinker Bell knew that the Wendy lady was up to something. Her suspicions were first aroused last year, when Peter dared to bring her back _yet again_ for the spring cleaning. Every year without fail, just when Tink had been able to forget the dreaded usurper (and thought Peter had as well) a fresh year would begin - marked by Peter's disappearance to adopt a new band of Lost Boys, thus plunging the Neverland into winter - and the Wendy nightmare would begin afresh for the vexed fairy. The one pitfall to being a fairy, however, is the capacity to only hold a singular, albeit intense, emotion. So though Tinker Bell was instantly suspicious the moment she spied Wendy sneaking away from the tree fort last year, Tinker Bell's tracking efforts were abruptly curtailed when she heard Peter crowing in the distance, distracting her, filling her with wonder and longing for her magical boy. She instantly forgot the Wendy bird and completely abandoned her mission.

 

Now, with a fresh spring heralded in by The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up, Wendy Darling has once more returned. She was not quite a woman yet, Tinker Bell noticed with dismay, but nearly there; standing taller than Pan himself, her shapely figure more pronounced and her mothering nature more realistic and less play than ever before. It was not until Tinker Bell was outside, gathering beech mushrooms from a nearby beech tree and placing them into a tiny little quiver slung over her shoulders, that she spied Wendy tiptoeing by her, completely unaware of the fairy's presence, that the memory of last spring's mysterious behavior was recalled. Determined not to be distracted this time, Tinker Bell abandoned her task, zooming off to catch up and follow from a safe distance. Wendy tramped through the forest with earnest confidence, a destination clearly set upon with every step. Tinker Bell was unsure herself until the cool, salt-kissed breeze gave away the secret. Tinker Bell's dread began to increase; this was not just any patch of beach Wendy was heading towards, this was the mooring bay of the _Jolly Roger_!  

With unwavering focus and deepening concern, Tinker Bell followed Wendy until the young woman was out in the open. Here, Tink had to duck down and wait to see where the girl would go before following her from a safe distance. She watched as Wendy checked to make sure she was alone on the beach, and once she felt safe, she made for a nearby clutch of squat Fountain Palms by the water's edge and retrieved a small standing bamboo raft, perfectly constructed for one, and a bamboo pole for oaring. Tinker Bell's jaw dropped in aghast as Wendy expertly stood on the little raft and pushed herself out to sea, using the pole to steady and guide her towards the majestic ship. Unsure of her next move, Tinker Bell decided it best to bid her time. Wrestling with herself, Tink was of two minds: part of her wanted to fly off to find Peter and tattle on the oh-so-perfect Wendy bird; but the other half of her knew that without solid evidence, or even an inkling as to what on earth the English girl was up to, Tinker Bell knew Peter would dismiss her accusations immediately. She must unearth the Wendy's nefarious plot!

Waiting some time to allow Wendy to reach and board the _Jolly Roger_ , Tinker Bell only swooped over the shimmering waters when she was confident enough time had passed for her to catch Wendy engrossed in some villainous act of duplicity. Careful to remain unseen, Tinker Bell quickly zipped above the deck of the pirate ship for a birds eye view of the goings on, dismayed and bewildered to find no Wendy Darling in sight. But, she soon discovered, neither was Captain James Hook! So! The little sneak was fraternizing with Peter Pan's sworn enemy yet again! Tinker Bell conveniently forgot her own treachery, however brief it was, with the Captain. Presently, it was only Wendy's misdeeds that concerned the enraged fairy, so off she flew from porthole to porthole in search of a peek into the Captain's quarters and, with any luck, the sins of one Wendy Darling. 

When she reached the windowed veranda of the back of the ship, Tinker Bell nearly plummeted into the ocean - for she stopped fluttering her wings if only for a whisper of a moment due to the shock of what was before her big violet eyes. Wendy Darling and the dreaded Captain Hook were _kissing!_ Feeling exposed directly on the small deck of window panes, Tink flew up through an open pane and tucked herself in a corner at the topmost booksehlf in the hopes she would not be spied. This way she could also hear the secret lovers. When Hook stepped back from Wendy, he raised his intact hand to her neatly piled hair.  
  
“Your wear your hair up,” he remarked musingly.

Wendy self-consciously touched a wispy tendril. “Aunt Millicent and Mother said it would be inappropriate for me to wear it down now that I’m seventeen. Do you like it?” She gingerly tugs on the tendril. “Although I suppose I have no requirement to fix my hair up in Neverland.”

“No, you do not,” he agrees. “And I am of the philosophy you should wear your hair as it pleases you.” He gives her a roguish smile. “Or me.”

Impishly, Wendy stuck her tongue out at him and shrieked as he made to tickle her side, curling around closer to him so that she was snuggled up against his chest. Tinker Bell’s fury slowly ebbed and morphed into morbid curiosity she tried to work out how these bizarre turn of circumstances ever came to fruition.  
  
“My skirts are lengthened, too,” Wendy noted, sticking out her ankle to display the hem of her day dress.

“Now that _is_ a disappointment,” Hook replied before kissing her temple.

“Nonsense,” she chides. “You enjoy undressing me, and now you have more clothes than ever to act as the wrapping of a present.”  
  
“Small favors, I suppose,” he sighed with put on annoyance.

Tink shot up, thunderstruck. _Undress?!_ She felt spellbound as both Wendy and the Captain began to unfasten, unbutton, and loosen the former’s attire until it fell into a puddle at their feet and all Wendy was left in was her corset and combinations. A sense of urgency suddenly overcame the pair as Wendy’s slender fingers flew to her corset and made quick work of unshackling its bonds before it too was discarded on the floor. Turning to face him and wrap her arms around his neck, Wendy seemed content to allow Hook to take care of the rest of her clothing. Before Tink could even register what was happening, that infuriating Wendy Darling was naked and free as the day she entered the world.

“On second thought,” Hook purred against the young woman as his hand traveled back to her hair. “I do enjoy your hair down.”  
  
Together they loosened it, her right hand intertwined with his left. Wave upon wave of warm reddish brown hair fell to the small of Wendy’s back, obscuring her as she pressed herself against his torso in a fierce embrace. Tink could not tell what was going on, she heard Wendy moan a few times. Hook pressed himself against her, capturing the young woman's lips. Wendy staggered by the force of his demand, their bodies shifting enough that Tink spied Wendy's hand working her sex in gentle strokes. Hook steered the girl backwards until they bumped against a small sofa. Quickly rearranging themselves as only the most intimate of pairings could, Captain Hook sat in a winged chair with Wendy on his lap, her legs salaciously splayed, his ankles wrapped around her calves to keep them thusly spread, her lady parts boldly on display. His right arm held her steady around her waist, the gleaming hook flat on her white belly while his left hand teased and worked the innermost secret nodule of her female sex. Wendy's head was throw back against his naked tattooed shoulder, her long, chestnut hair cascading between her back and his bare chest as her throat produced some of the rawest carnal vocalizations Tinker Bell had ever heard. Whatever the captain was whispering in Wendy's ear as he nipped and teased her earlobe was lost on the fairy, drowned out by Wendy's shuddering moans.

Fairies are sensual creatures by nature, and so overcome with eroticism at the sight before her, Tinker Bell's previous anger was washed away into arousal as her hand quickly snaked up her tunic dress of sewn leaves to rub away at her sex. In one swift, single handed movement, she untied the straps at her shoulders, releasing her breasts in order to mimic Wendy fondling her left breast, squishing the soft roundness, pulling and pinching the hardened nipple in time to Hook's rhythmic ministrations. When Tink spied the roguish Captain slip a finger into Wendy's moist cavern, Tink followed suit, delighting at the sensation of being filled. Oh, how she longed for the orgies of her fairy community - which she had not indulged in for quite some time, preoccupied as she was with Peter Pan. That infernal boy who was human and therefore must choose between the wicked delights of growing up and the untroubled eternal spring of youth. How unlike a fairy; permitted by their very nature to enjoy the sins of the flesh and a mischievous carefree existence. Tinker Bell took a particularly smarmy satisfaction in the knowledge that Wendy had succumbed to temptation instead of holding steadfast to childhood innocence like Peter, although she did not appear to regret this course of action judging from the way her body quaked and quivered, her hips gyrating, demanding that her body be released from Hook's domination. Had she not been otherwise occupied, Tink's curiosity would have led her to speculate on how long this filthy liaison has been going on between her usurper and the pirate captain. Clearly, enough time for the young woman to have shucked all traces of her Edwardian propriety and pledge service to Eros. As it was, though, Tink's exclusive emotion was arousal and none of these conclusions crept into her thought process.

Blindly reaching for him, Wendy took hold of a fistful of black curls and yanked until the Captain met her demands for a kiss, their mouths hot and desperate to possess one another as they battled for dominance. Once they released, Wendy gasped for air as she pleaded, "Mercy, James, please!"  Her hips bucked wildly as his deft fingers increased their pace and his face buried against her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh before pleasure ripped through Wendy's body, causing her to shriek out the accursed Captain's name in ecstasy. In response, Hook murmured sweet nothings in her seashell of an ear, planting the softest kisses Tink would never believe him capable of as his left hand soothed her slick and tender womanly area. Wendy's body trembled with little aftershocks as she seemed to float back into her body from wherever a lady ascends in that brief moment of La petite mort.

Tinker Bell had not yet met her satisfaction, though, and was momentarily dismayed to think this would be the only entertainment her eyes would be able to feast. However, as soon as she had command of her limbs again, Wendy flipped her body around and drew her knees up and wide, straddling the captain's lap as she wound her arms around his neck and met his lips with her own. Hook's left hand delved between their sweat slicked bodies and Wendy instinctively maneuvered her body, enveloping his manhood as soon as it was released from the black leather breeches. Wendy's eager little yelps and moans finally pushed Tinker Bell to desperation; she needed more than her fingers inside her. Without a care for their initial purpose, she whipped her quiver to an attainable reach and withdrew from its mouth the smallest of beech mushrooms; the perfect shape and size to satiate her wanting nether region. She teased herself only a little bit, just to test the slickness before deciding it was ample enough to guide the cap of the mushroom within. Her pouting mouth fell agape; she had forgotten how much she enjoyed being filled. The pressure, the unbridled joy of giving oneself over to absolute pleasure carried Tink to and from the brink, as she kept one hand on the slightly open porthole to steady herself while the other held firm to the stem of the beech mushroom, driving the cap in and out, moving in time to the grunting thrusts of the couple inside. Hook and Wendy had moved to his mahogany table, its contents scattered carelessly to the floor as Wendy lay on her back like a sumptuous buffet, her rear slightly off the table as one leg was raised high in the air and bent back with the assistance of Hook's weight against it, the other bent upright at the knee, his hook providing the pressure to keep it at a wide angle. Judging by the way her nails scratched into the fine wood, the way her back arched off the flat surface, and the most primal of noises emanating from her throat, this position permitted the deepest fulfillment of the captain's propulsion.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Wendy chanted, a litany to their shared pleasure. "Harder," she demanded suddenly. "More, James!"

"You dare command _me_ , Miss Darling?" James replied with a smirk, leaning down chest to chest as he propelled a series of rapid fire deep thrusts, each one arching Wendy off the table further and further. His hand slid behind her back and helped her to an upright position before he abruptly drew out of her, grasped her wrist to pull her off the table and spin her around before pushing his weight against her back and plunging into her from behind.

"Yes, that's it!" Wendy cried as he slapped the side of her pert and perfect ass.

"Insubordination will always be punished, my darling girl," James said through grit teeth as he clung to her hip and dug his hook into the table for added purchase, allowing him to use his one remaining hand to alternate between tugging at her tangled hair or adding a few resounding smacks to her bottom. Outside, Tink had resorted to lounging on her side along the lip of the porthole, one leg raised in the air as she removed the cap to use the stem vertically against her clit, rubbing and rocking herself along its firm expanse as she continued to spy on the lovers within.

With a quivering bottom lip, Wendy let out a most spine-tingling moan, followed by, "James, I need to see you, now, quickly, please!"

Obligingly, Hook extracted himself from her, turned her around so that they stood face to face and pulled her in a tight embrace. Their hands went to cup each other's face as their lips locked in heated passion, Wendy on her toes to reach his impressive stature. They maneuvered to the bed where Wendy leaned against the bolster and pillows, spreading her bent knees to welcome the Captain back inside her warm and wet opening. He did so in one movement of swift expertise, thrusting with the same fervor as before, only this time their eyes were locked upon one another, nearly nose to nose and panting heavily as they both approached the edge of bliss.

"How close are you, my darling?"

"So very close!" Wendy gasped.

Tink was frantically gyrating against the stem of the beech mushroom, biting down hard on her lip so as not to reveal herself with any accidental tinkling chime noises human ears were sure to pick up on if she were to cry out.

Pressing his forehead against Wendy's perspiring brow, Captain James Hook breathed hotly down at her, "Show me."

Obediently, Wendy's right hand left his back and went instinctively to the throbbing, sensitive nodule directly above their union, rubbing assuredly as she had so many times during lonely London nights when she felt herself missing her Neverland-bound lover. Her jaw ajar at the combined sensations, Wendy's singsong cries of pleasure rose to the wood ceiling like an aria, beautifully harmonizing with Hook's deep grunts. On the porthole ledge, Tink was back to frantically driving the cap of the beech mushroom with one hand as she vigorously stimulated her clit with the other, feeling the build of her climax alongside the couple. The time for words had passed; only the most wantonly primal noises escaped Hook and Wendy, until finally, an orgasmic crescendo announced their mutual bliss. Wendy's hips raised of their own will, suspended in the air as wave after wave of both of their climaxes rolled through their bodies, the captain's hips jutting against Wendy, spurting and spasming until he filled her.

 

Tink lay stretched on the shelf as she released the mushroom from her grip and let it catch the passing breeze outside the open pane and fall into the ocean; it deserved a burial at sea for its unique and well appreciated services. The ocean air tickled Tink's breasts, still exposed as she took her time to catch her breath and regulate her heart rate. She was only vaguely aware of the conversing couple below. It was almost a pity she would have to report Wendy's betrayal to Peter.

"By the gods, girl, you do know how to fortify a man's spirit and vanquish darkness from his soul." Hook declared, eyeing her hungrily.

Wendy nuzzled his cheek, relishing the scratchy texture of his close shave before she rested her head on the crook of her elbow, staring up at him with equal intensity. "And you embrace me, all of me, without expectation."

Hook curled a lock of wavy brown hair around Wendy's ear. "When shall I have the pleasure of your company again, my lady?"  

"Hmmm...Peter mentioned taking the Boys camping to the other side of the island," She eyed him. "Would tomorrow afternoon be agreeable to you, Captain, around teatime?"

"Most agreeable, my darling girl." He kissed her. "My, how I do look forward to your longer visits."

Wendy shifted her position so her head was lying on his chest, her eyes fixed on him. “I do visit you at every opportunity.”

Tink gasped, tuning in more carefully.

“It wasn’t a complaint,” Hook reassured her. “I am well aware of the responsibilities and obligations you have at home and school. I treasure our time together, however fleeting. Time with you by my side, in my bed, is my favorite time.”

“James,” Wendy breathed, stretching her hand to caress his face. He took hold of it and turned her palm to his lips.  
  
_How can this possibly be?_ Tink wondered. Wendy Darling visits more often? True, time did not sort itself out the way it did back in Wendy’s part of the world, so it was difficult to say how often Peter actually brought her back. There may be multiple springtimes in a single year of Wendy’s calendar, certainly a notion strongly evidenced from the agonizingly slowness it seemed for Wendy to grow up enough for Peter to be bored of her, but Tink was positive that Wendy meant visits beyond Peter fetching her. _Peter must be told about this unholy alliance,_ Tink decided with vicious contempt.  
  
“You haven’t much time with Pan left,” Hook said, drawing Tink’s attention once more. “You know I do not say this to injure you, my sweet, but as a reality of the path you have chosen. When that time arrives, we will have more of these moments together.”

As they embraced, Tink turned into a lovely breeze and closed her eyes. Upon further reflection, if Wendy Darling is going to align herself with Peter’s sworn nemesis, Tinker Bell surmised there is no immediate urgency to alert Peter Pan of his Wendy bird's betrayal. After all, Tink has been seeking to unload this burden, and who better to take the usurper off of her hands and forever besmirch the inculpable Wendy Darling than Captain James Hook? 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother, are you sure you will not join us?” Bow asked worriedly as he, Pan and the other Lost Boys hurriedly packed provisions for their trek across Neverland to explore rumors of a treasure buried so long ago only the mermaids remembered its existence. Peter kept forgetting about it, putting off his great quest, until Wendy reminded him that morning, rejuvenating his zeal for this yet conquered adventure.

“Thank you, Bow, but I must insist on staying here,” Wendy said in her most soothing maternal voice that indicated no questioning. “I only arrived a few days ago and there is still much to do in the Fortress.”

The tree fortress was Peter’s latest lair, a smattering of huts and little homes situated in the tallest trees of the Neverwood, connected by rope and wooden bridges Wendy dreaded crossing. It did take her a frightfully long time to clean out each hut as she was cautious of her every step. The architecture was distinctly fairy, and Wendy knew it was Tinker Bell herself who convinced Peter to style his current home in this fashion. Wendy preferred the Home Under the Ground lairs of yore, but Peter said he had not found the perfect spot far away enough from the one Hook had unearthed. As she had been the inadvertent cause of this discovery, Wendy’s guilt kept her complaints to a minimum. Still, it was with no small amount of sadness that Wendy silent acknowledged she would be too tall and awkward for the tree fortress by the next spring cleaning.

“We might be gone an awfully long time, Mother,” Arrow warned. “Days, weeks, months, maybe even years!”

“It would never take me that long to find treasure,” Peter scoffed as he belted his knife. “I anticipate our return no later than tomorrow before the sun sets! Boys, are you ready?!”

“Yes, Peter!” They chorused in unison.

“Then say goodbye to Mother and head out.”

Each boy approached Wendy for a goodbye hug and kiss for good luck before heading down various ladders and slides to the ground below. Peter was last to say his farewells.

“I know the real reason you will not join us,” Peter said somberly. Wendy gave a start; for a moment, she felt true terror that her folly with Captain Hook had been found out. _Could Peter even comprehend such a grownup affair?_  
  
“O-oh?” Wendy stuttered, feeling like a found out little girl once more.

“You fear you will slow us down.”

“Oh. Oh!" Wendy nodded empathetically. "Yes, you are absolutely correct, Peter. Of course. How foolish of me to think I could deceive a clever boy such as yourself.”

Peter beamed, basking in the glow of her flattery. Wendy knew she ought to feel guilty for her deception, but she did not. Peter’s arrogant ignorance was to everyone’s benefit, especially Pan himself.

“Take care, Wendy!” Peter said as he flew into the air, pausing only to whistle sharply and call out for his fairy friend, “Tinker Bell!” The fairy left her private apartment, situated not far from the hammock in which Peter slept. Zipping over to Peter, she glanced back at Wendy sweeping out the open air hut where they ate. Tinker Bell was on the verge of remembering why she wanted to initially stay back when Peter rose into the air and let out a magnificent crow, distracting the fairy from her previous thoughts. Together, boy and fairy spiraled downward to join the Lost Boys below.

 

* * *

 

Due to the precarious nature of Peter Pan’s current dwelling, it took Wendy a good number of hours to reach her goal of cleanliness. After surveying a job well done, Wendy realized she was overdue for a bath. While the personal hygiene of Peter and the Lost Boys was underwhelming to say the least, Wendy felt their neglect need not influence her. Opening her valise, always kept at the ready when she sensed a visit from the great Peter Pan was imminent, Wendy gathered a handful of toiletries, a rustic two cup kettle, a chipped clay mug, and her simplest day dress to change into before she set off for the rendezvous with her Captain later that afternoon. Wendy then carefully climbed down from the tree in which cradled her little nest of a hut and headed towards her private bath. It was not truly a bath, but the freshwater tarn deep in the Neverwood forest, at a crevice snuggled up at the base of the Neverpeak Mountain. At its deepest, the surprisingly warm water came up to Wendy’s shoulders, and the shallow was fun to sit in and rest her head against a lichen covered rock. Wendy had never spied a beast, fairy, human or any other fantastical creature at the spring in all of her years visiting Neverland, and so liked the idea of thinking it hers.

Before she set to bathing, Wendy expertly built herself a small campfire and hung the little kettle over it, familiar with this routine of steeping the sachet of herbs Tiger Lily's great-grandmother, the wisest woman Wendy did ever have the honor of meeting, blended for her every visit. The village was always Wendy's first stop during her Neverland visits, not purely for this boon, but to catch up with other womenfolk. It had been an awkward initial crossing of paths when the indigenous girl approached Wendy to speak of preventative measures a young woman must take to avoid the accidental conception. Wendy had wanted to plunge herself into the nearest body of water and sink to its murky depth; her embarrassment had been so great. How did Tiger Lily know about she and Captain Hook in the first place? Wendy suspected James whispered in someone's ear at the village, though she never asked and he never volunteered the information. Now, years later, Wendy was relieved to have such precautions in place; especially one as simple as a nice, hot cuppa. 

After her tea, Wendy undressed and folded her nightclothes neatly next to her dress, then pinned her long, wavy brown hair, only a few soft tendrils escaping her messy roll. She washed herself with the soap she packed in her valise, relaxing afterward against that moss covered rock and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the small waterfall at the pool's deepest depths and the filtered sunlight dancing across her skin as it peeked through the canopy of the trees above.

"Well, well, well. Wendy Darling. It seems I have caught you in a compromising position."

Wendy opened her eyes and looked up in pleasant surprise. "You are early."

Hook crouched down by the tarn's edge and stared at her. "On the contrary, my dear. I believe I am right on time."

"By all means, Captain," Wendy said with the utmost congeniality and a gesture of welcome. Bracing himself against the rock her head rested on, Hook leaned down as she raised up, and somewhere in the middle their kiss met one another. It was brief due to the strain, but the pirate quickly stood up and began to disrobe. Pushing off from her shallow watery seat, Wendy turned her back in an act of false modesty. He found the gesture quaint.

"I failed to thank you yesterday for bringing me new books and back issues of the Times. The world is a far more advanced place than whence I left it."

"I believe you thanked me numerous times yesterday," Wendy sassed. "But you are welcome. It seems the world is moving rather fast these days, and yet not fast enough."

"Hence why you still escape to the Neverlands."

Wendy quirked a brow as she mulled on his assumption. "There are many reasons why I escape to the Neverlands."

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," He gently chided, and Wendy could hear the _tsk, tsk, tsk_ in his voice as he joined her in the water. "Do I detect a note of sentiment?"

She closed her eyes as the warmth of his chest pressed against her back nuzzled against her, his right arm coming around her shoulders and collarbone to pull her close.

"And if you did, sir?"

"Why, I would be flattered, of course."

She turned in his grip to look up at him. "Would you? Truly?"

He looked at her. _Really_ looked at her, the only person on this earth that has ever looked at her like that; seeing past the flesh and into the depths of her very heart, mind, and soul. There was no whisper of mockery in his voice when he replied.

"Yes."

A great sigh Wendy did not realize she had been holding released itself as she threw her arms around his neck, threatening to get the underside of his black curls wet. He did not care, embracing her instead. Their lips found one another again, eager, hungry, insistent. An all-consuming appetite engulfed them as Wendy wrapped her legs around his hips and teased his body into awakening with her own. With an arm around her waist, Hook spun her slowly in the water until they came up against an embankment of moss, soft enough to cushion his precious Wendy as she was wedged between it and his body.

Their feverish kisses and mutual arousal brought Wendy back to that fateful day years ago when she and Hook had ceased to clash their swords against one another, thunderstruck at the sudden electricity they equally felt ripple through their bodies as their eyes met. Pan, the Lost Boys, the pirates...all of it fell away for several moments. The raucous disrupted their concentration, but did nothing to lessen the abrupt link between them.

Cradling his head against her neck with the palm of her hand as her nails raked through densely black curls to scrape against his scalp, Wendy nibbled on his earlobe as she asked, "Do you recall the first time we met here?"  
  
"You insult me, my treasure," he teases between kisses and sucking on the skin of her neck. "That day is forever emblazoned on my memory. It is a memory I visit often when you are not here to reenact."

"James, James," Wendy moaned as she parted her legs, giving him room enough to maneuver and thrust his cock into her as she brought her hips down to envelope him. "You found me here, so confused and unsure of myself."  
  
"I had never seen a more beautiful creature," James Hook continued between his hot kisses. "So desperate to shuck off the last vestiges of childhood."

Her wet hand tenderly cupped the side of his face. "And you only too eager to help me on my journey."

A low rumble of humor warmed through Hook as he thrust slowly but mindfully, enjoying the security of her walls around him, her soft arms around his neck as she rode him.

"How could I have resisted such an inviting image before my eyes? You, so impatient and yet so ignorant."  
  
"My ever humble tutor," Wendy moaned. "With his expertise to show me how embarrassingly little I knew about my own body."

"It matters not where your journey begins, only that you partake."

Their mouths locked as their rhythm picked up. Closing her eyes and letting sensation overtake her, Wendy vividly remembered the day everything permanently changed between them. How her feelings for Pan morphed into something else, how the electrifying thunderbolt she felt between her and Hook had suddenly blossomed into the attraction her secret glimpse of him at Black Castle had promised years ago. He had stumbled upon her at this very locale as she attempted, albeit in vain, the first delights in her own flesh. Wordlessly, he had approached her and after an abrupt confirmation of consent in the form of widening her legs with a fervent nod and pleading eyes, he deftly placed his fingers on the illusive spot. Too overcome with sensation and relief to care, Wendy had lifted her hips in childish demand for more and allowed his ministrations to continue. He had never broken contact with her face, adoring the unabashed ecstasy she vocalized as she experienced her first orgasm. He promptly lapped up her pleasure, shocking her further, but igniting a fire that had yet to extinguish. It would be another week before her deflowering, but what a week it was leading up to that glorious moment...

With his remaining hand, Hook slipped it under her right buttock while the gleaming hook anchored into the soil of the embankment for better purchase. The water threatened to slip them away from one another, but they held fast to the other, determined to cross the threshold of absolution together. Once their mutual bliss was achieved, Wendy gently pushed James from her before bending her arm around to take a curious swipe at her back. Dismayed to see mud on her fingers, she scowled at the pirate, who was doing his best _'Who, I?'_ look.  
  
"I was clean before you joined me."  
  
"You were a great many things before I joined you," Hook teased as he brought his hand and side of his hook to settle on low on her hips. She splashed him in response. He watched her for a few moments as she dips and struggles to cleanse herself again. The amusement wears off soon as he steps forward and uses his intact hand to wipe away traces of mud from her peach perfect skin. Kissing her cheek to announce his completion, Hook is dismayed to see Wendy’s eyes are somewhere far away.

“A cloud has crossed over your face,” Hook observed. “What troubles you?”  
  
“It is passing weather,” Wendy said dismissively, though her voice was distant. “Pay it no heed.”  
  
His hook tilted her chin up as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Tell me.”  
  
“It is silly, really. Laughable.”  
  
“Then we shall laugh about it together.”  
  
Wendy saw no way to avoid the topic. “Aunt Millicent has been conspiring to introduce me to some eligible young men.”  
  
“Ah.” He could not help but tease her. “Just be sure to invite me to the wedding.”  
  
“Come off it!” Wendy scoffs as she shoves him playfully. He grabs her hand and twists her around so that his naked chest is pressed against her back, an arm slung across her collarbone. “These young men are nothing more than little boys no more competent at manhood than Peter Pan. Although two would-be suitors have particularly made themselves to be quite the pests.”  
  
“And what is so terribly wrong with them?” Hook asks in her ear, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
“They know nothing,” Wendy practically sneers, something she unconsciously and undoubtedly picked up from her lover. They think themselves so clever, and preen around as if I should be leaping at the opportunity to set my cap at them. They bore me. It is all I can do to stifle my yawns whenever one of them is forced upon me at social situations.”   
  
“Surely they cannot be so vile,” Hook plays devils advocate, if only because he recalls the follies of his own youth and first attempts to woo a beautiful young lady.  
  
“It would not be so bad if they had a drop of sense in them, enough to make good conversation and not sound so condescending when I talk of my own aspirations and interests.” Wendy bit her lip as she added, “I would not have to suffer them or string their hearts around were I able to be with you.”  
  
His grip tightened as his voice purred against her ear warningly, “You will suffer them until you can return to Neverland without the risk of forgetting yourself, your home, your family. I will not be party to the fraudulent manipulations Peter Pan has utilized against countless innocent children.”   
  
Wendy felt ashamed of herself for even considering leaving her home prematurely. She still had another year of school and the puzzle of how to inform her parents of her future plans to solve. Sensing her self-loathing, James sought to lighten the mood as his left hand traveled down her wet skin, taking hold of her breast to expertly massage it, relishing the hardening of her nipple within moments under his touch.  
  
“Besides,” he purred against her ear, “you are being falsely coy. We both know the real reason why these boys bore you.”   
  
"Do we indeed?" Wendy quirked an eyebrow.

"You are far too advanced in your studies of the flesh," James drawled as his hand trailed lower, going beneath the surface of the water to below her belly button. A finger popped at the cleft of her nether region. "They are sure to be intimidated by your carnal knowledge as much as your intelligence, both which are undoubtedly far superior to their own."

Their breathing escalated shallowly, hot on the skin yet producing goosebumps. "Boys who do not understand nor appreciate a learned young woman such as yourself can never truly hope to be well-rounded men."

"Would you have minded?" Wendy asked, closing her eyes in pleasure. "If a woman was more experienced, when you were a young man?"

"That was precisely my experience as a young man."

"And it did not bruise your morale?"

"On the contrary," Hook retorts. "I consider myself fortunate for the experience."

Wendy abruptly grabbed his arm as her hips gyrate downward to match the quickened rhythm of his fingers.

"How can I be so satisfied and yet so voracious in my appetite for you?" Wendy asks with a grunt.

"Youth plays a part," he explains. "And you are a young woman of great feeling."

She is too lost in her own pleasure to respond, except to cry out mournfully when he abruptly pulls away from her. Her petulant wantonness is attractive enough to almost make him regret his action, but Captain Hook instead gives her right breast as squeeze as he nods his head towards ashore. "I want to fuck you against that tree. _Now."_  

Complying without an iota of hesitation, Wendy is only two steps ahead of him out of the water before he has her back against the smooth bark of the tree, its sturdy surface support as one leg wrapped around his hip, the other hooked on a most convenient lower branch. His authoritative commands were never cruel, or anything more than he knew Wendy to be capable of following. She had been too self-conscious to admit the desire for control initially, so Hook had to come up with clever ways to intuit her needs and desires, exploiting it just enough to give them both some titillation. She was spread wide for him, wet and ready as he entered her fully. The payoff was sublime as Wendy bounced in tandem to his bucking hips, her hands clasped behind his neck, fingers twining in his damp black hair. He knew that his darling Wendy liked it best this way; a little bit of pain on the edge of her immense pleasure. 

One of her hands went instinctively to touch her sex, willing the familiar build to concentrate at her core.

"Oh, god, oh god, James, please, yes, James, yes," Wendy chanted as he plowed into her.

"Ah, ah, my treasure,” he said, his breath hot, yet sending chills down her body. “Tell me what I want to hear."

Whimpering, Wendy instead momentarily focused on her hand, working the damp area of her sex just above their join where she happened to be experiencing the most physical bliss she has ever known. The delicious sting of the bark against her naked back mingled with the heavenly pleasure of his cock driving in and out of her was enough inspiration to help her succumb to his desire. Her hand moved rapidly at her clit, orgasm rushing closer and closer to them both. She leaned forward and took his earlobe in her teeth before letting go to murmur almost inaudibly, "Fuck me, James. Fuck your darling Wendy."

A shiver tickled down his spine; his thrusts slowed in pace but gained in force, thumping her whole body against the trunk of the tree she was braced against. With every buck of his hips, Hook grunted into her ear. She gasped and squeaked over and over with each powerful thrust, clinging to him for dear life.

"Say it again," he demanded, their eyes locked on one another. Wendy was too close to feel shame any longer as she held his gaze and snarled loudly,

"Fuck me, James. Fuck your Wendy darling!"

Their mutual climax ripped through them, his seed roaring into her in mighty spurts as her own orgasm took her to new soaring heights. Their voices joined in unison, with only the trees and the tarn to bear witness. As they descended from heaven, Hook helped her find her feet, holding her close against him as she wobbled a bit after such an intense climax. They sat on her stretched out on her fleece enjoying the sun on their skin. Eventually, Hook began to lightly doze and Wendy took the opportunity to bathe again. He roused just as she was finished dressing.

Sitting up to gather his clothes, Hook watched her rake her fingers through her unruly brown hair as he asked, "Will you give me the pleasure of your company aboard the Jolly Roger this evening?"  
  
"To join you for dinner?" Wendy asked.

"To satiate all sorts of appetites, yes."  
  
Wendy flashed him a knowing smile over her shoulder. "I accept."

Pausing at the halfway point of attiring himself, Hook paused to watch her before adding, "Will you stay the night?"  
  
"You wish for me to stay all night long?" She asked without looking at him as she swept her glorious hair over one shoulder.   
  
"We have done more scandalous things in my bed than lie next to one another in slumber, Wendy."

Her heart skipped a beat. They had slept together before; this was not the issue. "You know this is not why I ask, James."

He drops this Devil-May-Care cavalier facade and somberly nods. "I think it is time to give this endeavor another try. Especially since Pan was good enough to take his children and fuck off for the night."  
  
"What should happen if Peter arrived home before I have returned?" Wendy asked, suddenly looking for any excuse to not put herself at risk.  
  
"He will be forced to wait for you for a change."  
  
"He may feel forced to come looking for me. And you know how well that will unfold."

"Yes, but he does not have his clever Wendy to outmaneuver me anymore. I, however, do."  
  
"I will not be pawn to either of your petty games," Wendy stated simply as she plaited and pinned her hair, uncaring of the tendrils that escaped. Knowing she had to face this challenge, Wendy walked over to stand on her tiptoes and peck his cheek. "Regardless, I accept your invitation."

His lips twitched in a brief smile before he returned to dressing himself. She swatted his hand and hook away to straighten out his shirt properly and button him up. It would have been patronizing from anyone else, worthy of a gutting, but the Captain knew Wendy, knew her so very well; this was a genuine act of her familiarity and care. A simplified expression of possessiveness he deeply cherished. He had been known to return the favor from time to time; running a brush through her hair, helping her in and out of her clothes, and other grooming routines only lovers are acquainted with. 

"My lady." He offered Wendy his arm. Wendy accepted, her belongings gathered in her valise hanging at the crook of her opposite elbow. They walked to the edge of the Neverland forest before pausing to exchange a lingering kiss (or two, or three, or six).

"I will be along shortly," Wendy promised as she gently pushed him away lest they become too enamored. "I have some business to attend to back at Peter's. Expect me before two ticks of the hour."

"With bated breath, my darling Wendy," Hook promised as he inclined his head to her. "With bated breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover on the Jolly Roger.

As soon as Wendy settled back in her little hut, she set about to properly fixing herself up, as best as she could given her limited resources. She debated taking the entire contents of her valise with her to the _Jolly Roger_ , but that was a sure-fire way to rise panic in Peter Pan and inadvertently set him on a quest to find her. To ensure that need not be the case, Wendy left some clothes, a book, her sketchbook and pencils and her hat. All of these things she did not necessarily carry at once; they accumulated over time and Peter kept everything in her hut, untouched and ready for Wendy's next visit. It was also Wendy's insurance that Pan did not forget her between visits. Wendy debated leaving her nightdress, knowing in her heart she was going to eventually wind up naked in bed with her lover, but decided to bring it anyway; if there happens to be a nighttime emergency that requires her conscious in any shape, she would be prepared. At the last moments before leaving the tree village, Wendy decided to write a note. She knew that one, maybe two, of the Lost Boys could read. She kept the note simple and direct:

_'I will return with a new story._

_Wendy // Mother'_

 

The promise of a new story would keep Peter's temper and suspicions at bay. As she set out once again, Wendy found herself feeling more than a little nervous at the prospect of sleeping next to her dear Captain the whole night through. For all of the salacious acts they have committed together, this simple act of intimacy was the most foreboding. _Sleeping next to a lover from night until morning is something people do when they are in love; it is mundane, domestic, romantic!_ _Mother and Father sleep next to one another, for goodness sake!_ The act should not be fraught with trepidation, and yet it was a dark risk both of them were hyper cognizant of. The last time they attempted this feat, nearly three years ago and only very shortly after they began this liaison, Wendy Darling woke up in her lover's arms, filled with a contented happiness she had never known previously, but completely void of her memories beyond Neverland. To say what followed was traumatic for both she and Hook would be a gross understatement; there were many tears shed, shouting, confusion and a complete shattering of what they had built between them that took much work to rebuild. Rules were set in place, among them that Wendy would never be permitted to spend the night until they were confident her memory would not be effected by the bewitching malice of Neverland. Yes, she had visited him in the stealth of darkness, but she always took her leave, denied the intimacy she craved so intensely, leaving her with ever deepening doubts and insecurities about their relationship. She wanted to be with him desperately, and perhaps it was the anguish over wanting someone so terribly that Wendy felt a need to protect the desire itself, to protect the love she felt for him. They had exchanged sentiments a while ago, a year by her count, in which James confessed as much ardor for her as she for him, but Wendy still worried time and some carelessness on her part would somehow erase whatever tender emotions Captain Hook developed for her over the years. Why could she not simply trust him? The man once a broke a child's naive trust; would he break a young woman's heart?  These thoughts and worries troubled Wendy, and still she forged on, determined to face the challenge that lay before her.

 

* * *

 

Wendy eyed the deck crew with cool indifference as soon as she was aboard deck. James had advised her years ago to look upon them with detachment, always in the eyes so they trembled before her. It was only theatrics for Wendy, who would rather engage them in kindness. She can be fair, but a barrier must always be maintained if they are to respect her. They understood the nature of her relationship with their Captain, but to differentiate herself from a passing fancy (even if Wendy herself feared she was just that in her weaker moments) Wendy had to put on an air of distinguished ferocity, essentially mimicking the Captain without making it obvious. Despite this, she occasionally still regaled them with stories, which endeared them to her - Wendy's hallmark to differentiate herself from the Captain himself. Only Smee and a former Lost Boy, Laddie, whom Wendy brought to the _Jolly Roger_ in the first place, treated Wendy with warm familiarity. 

"Have I kept the Captain waiting long?" Wendy asked as she was escorted to Hook's cabin.

"Only long enough for the Cap'n t' prepare for your arrival,” Smee answered. Wendy did not need Hook’s reassurance that she could be candid with Smee; Wendy instinctively understood this on her own.

Wendy and Smee exchanged a knowing smile; she can never be stern with him. He was too jolly and accommodating to treat with anything less than the utmost genteelness.

"Thank you, Smee," Wendy said as Smee knocked on the door.

"Sir? Miss Darling be here."

A deep voice from within bid them enter. Smee opened the door but threw an arm out, indicating he would not cross the threshold before the lady. She thanked him with a nod as she sauntered inside, surveying the impressive quarters as if she had never seen it, despite knowing many of its surfaces quite intimately.

“Good evening, Captain Hook,” Wendy greeted him primly, giving him a sharp look as the captain, who had been lounging on the cushioned bench built along the expanse of the windows at the back of his cabin, quickly stubbed out a cigar and blew the remaining smoke out of an open window.

“Good evening, Miss Darling.” His eyes apologised to her before dismissing Smee for the evening with a quick nod. After the other man left, the captain closed the distance between them and gently took Wendy in his arms for a soft kiss. Revolted by the lingering smoke in his mouth, Wendy recoiled and gave him a light slap even as he answered the assault with a low chuckle. Pressing against her, James leaned down to warn, “Keep that up and we shall never make it to the dinner table.”

Wendy merely scoffed as she shoved him away from her, walking over set her valise down at the foot of his bed. “You know I detest those foul cigars. Besides, you invited me to dinner and one assumes that a requisite of dinner is food.”

“And it will be here momentarily,” Hook assured her. Like magic, a rapping at his cabin door echoed. “Ah! There it is now.”  
  
Wendy left him to it, wandering to the back of his cabin and the imposing wall of windows. A glass door stood at the break from in the inlet bench (that worked double duty as storage) and Wendy exited stand out on the small veranda, its curved expanse giving her a stunning view of Neverland’s shoreline at sunset. Wendy did not know how long she stood there before she felt his presence just behind her, well before he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her head.

“You should come in before the mermaids spy you.”

“Let them.”  
  
“I don’t want our evening interrupted by an irate, petulant child throwing a fit that I took his favorite doll because a school of vindictive fish women decided to betray us for the fun of it.”

“Fair point,” Wendy concedes, allowing herself to be led back inside. An impressive spread awaited them; boar hunted from the Neverwood, consommé, a mashed root vegetable of some sort, a bowl of fresh fruit and fresh baked bread. Wendy is impressed at first, but as he pulls her chair out and she sits, Wendy works out the glaring flaw in this dinner.

“My dear Captain Hook,” Wendy teases, eyeing him as he comes around to sit across from her. “You only asked me to dinner a couple of hours ago. There is no way you could have planned this for me specifically unless you knew well in advance I would say yes.”

He merely shrugged as he poured wine into the glass she held up for him. “I am a confident man.” He sets down the decanter. “Regardless; you are like myself and my crew; we know what real food tastes like and are not going to give that up so easily. Pan may sustain on the questionably nutritious imagination and occasional rabbit food, but we are a different sort. And on that note.” He raises his glass to her. She allowed the topic to drop with another knowing look as they toast on another.  


“You have been in Neverland for a while this visit,” Captain Hook observes after some time into their dinner. “You are usually ever vigilant about your time away.”

Wendy glowers at him. “If you are concerned that I am forgetting home, just come to the point, Captain.”  
  
“Very well," he says as he sets down his goblet. "I am concerned you are forgetting home. Or will be very soon.”

“Give me the test.” Wendy demands, daintily setting down her knife and fork. The test was something Hook devised after their ill-fated sleepover.   
  
“I do not doubt that you,”

“My parents are George and Mary Darling,” Wendy interrupts, talking over him. “My biological brothers are John and Michael. My parents adopted two Lost Boys, formerly known as Nibs and Toodles, fostered the others until they found families for them. My family lives in Bloomsbury, but I reside at Rhodes House School for Girls. I will begin my final year of education after the summer holidays, which I am currently on, and I have told my parents that I am on holiday with my roommate, Prudence Hightower, and I am not due back for another week. My favorite color is blue, I aspire to be a novelist, and I certainly hope you are satisfied, Captain Hook!” Wendy slaps her palm against the thick wood of the table for emphasis.  
  
Without missing a beat, Hook raises his goblet and retorts, “Most satisfied,” before taking an extra long swig and avoiding her heated stare. Setting down his drinking vessel, Hook cautiously eyes her, noting the way her cheeks flush pink in anger and how the fire within makes her even more beautiful than ever before.

“Darling Wendy.”

She turned to face him.

“This is the longest you have ever gone without forgetting some detail of home.” His mouth twitched into a smile, which she slowly mirrored. Her body relaxed and most of her previous frustration melted away as the realization sank in. Wendy suddenly stood up, but pushed him back into his chair just as he began to follow her example, then slid down to sit in his lap, her arms around his neck. Wendy felt the hard iron of the hook against the small of her back, supportive and familiar, while his hand rested on her knee.

“I am sorry I lost my temper,” she said, her bottom lip ever so slightly protruding in an unconscious pout he secretly adored. “I hate to leave you so abruptly when my memories begin to fade. I know it is necessary to take flight immediately, but all the same, they are always most unsatisfactory farewells.”  
  
“My darling girl, there will be a time when unsatisfactory farewells will be a thing of the past and all we have to look forward to is making new memories to keep the old ones company.”  
  
“Oh, James,” Wendy cooed, kissing him deeply. He always knows what to say to keep her peace of mind. Their kisses deepened and what remained of their meal lay forgotten as Hook ran his intact hand up her bare legs under her skirt. Breaking their kiss, James pressed his forehead against hers as they stared heatedly into one another's eyes.

"I suddenly desire to satiate another kind of appetite," he said, his voice a primal growl thick with intent. His hand suddenly came to a stop as he quirked a brow, straightened up in his chair and said matter of factly, "You are not wearing your combinations."

"I did not wish to waste a single moment when our energies are so better put to use elsewhere," Wendy explained.

"Get on that table," he ordered, slapping her rear as soon as she stood up to obey him. Sitting on the edge of the table so as not to disturb the food, Wendy spread her legs wide for him. She was only mildly surprised to see him not unbuckle his belt but kneel down before her exposed sex; Wendy felt a shiver race down her spine and the flame of her inner passion ignite as he kissed his way up her thighs, licking and sucking the flesh, teasing her until her body quaked with anticipation. The pay off was tremendous; as soon as his tongue was upon her, James was greeted with a gasping shudder from his darling Wendy.

His mouth knew her as intimately as other parts of his body; where and when to apply pressure, when to suck, lick, and insert a finger or two for added pleasure. Wendy’s body language and vocal cues assisted his ministrations; how shallow her panting breath, the sharpness of her girlish squeaks, the guttural, drawn out moans, and hearing his own name on her lips as she begged for release. He knew she was close from the clatter of crockery her flailing arm accidentally sent crashing to the floor, and from the chronic arching of her back off of the table. She came intensely; shattered with his two fingers working her, his thumb circling her clit in a quickened circular motion, and his tongue plunged deep with commitment. Withdrawing his fingers, Hook was shocked as Wendy tightly gripped him by the hair and head and yanked him forward into her fluids.

"You are not done," she snarled, "drink me up, Captain!"

Pride overflowing his need to dominate, Hook happily complied, lapping up every last drop of her as she slowly resumed normal breath and heart rate. To think! His precious Wendy girl found her pirate voice. Once his task was complete, Hook rose to his feet and assisted his lover off of the table to stand next to him, holding her against his chest as she swayed.  
  
"My Red-Handed Jill came out to play for a moment," Hook gently teased, rocking her back and forth and kissing her head.

* * *

 

After their multiple courses, the couple curled up separately read; he with a newspaper in his dinged and weathered gilded red velvet wing chair, she with a novel lounging on her side like a Roman aristocrat on the matching gilded and red velvet sofa, worn and a touch threadbare.

"Treasure, please pass me the next issue." Wendy obliges wordlessly, handing it off to him while keeping her eyes trained on her engrossing book. Hook smiles warmly. "My, don't we cut a smart picture? The very essence of domesticity."  
  
Wendy looks up worriedly. "Does this mean you are tiring of me?"  
  
Hook looked positively baffled. "Why on earth would you even think that?"  
  
Wendy shrugged, quickly lowering her eyes. "It is difficult to imagine a pirate content with anything remotely hinting at domesticity. I should imagine you would promptly abandon the lady who attempts to pin you down."

"Normally you would be correct, but as it so happens, _my_ lady is a most extraordinary young woman, filled with passion and promise the likes of which this salty old dog has never experienced before. I consider myself to be blessed indeed that we are as enamored of one another now as we ever were."  
  
"It has been three years by my count," Wendy notes with blooming hope.  
  
"I am willing to aim for three-hundred years if you are, Wendy Darling."

Wendy let that roll over in her head as her heart quickened. She looked up at him and swallowed hard before asking, "Just...what are you proposing, Captain James Hook?"  
  
Calmly, Hook folds his newspaper and sets it aside, drawing out every agonizing second for her.  "Exactly what you think I am proposing."  
  
A rosy hue blossomed across Wendy's normally pale face as she blinked up at him. "Oh," was all she could squeak out. Mercifully, he did not press her, merely smiled knowingly before returning to his paper. Wendy returned to her novel, but found she could not concentrate for much longer. After placing the leather bookmark, Wendy shut her book, rose and went to her valise where she extracted her nightgown. She began to remove her evening dress, but stumbled on the corset she foolishly decided to wear.  

"Come here," James ordered simply, holding out his hook. Wendy complied, backing up until she was within reach. Carefully, without much attention spared from his newspaper, Captain Hook was able to loosen the laces without so much as nick to the fabric. "Why did you bring that ridiculous thing to Neverland?"

"It...is customary?" Wendy offered, having no true reasoning behind the corset other than it is simply habit.

"Corsets are impractical for Neverland," he informed her plainly. "You are at your most resplendent when you are naked, my dear, but truly, any attire becomes you. If you wear a corset for your own sense of self-worth, so be it, but do not feel a sense of obligation formed from routines instilled by your female forebears."

Wendy's lips twitched in a quick, shy smile at the off-handed compliment as she silently finished changing into her nightgown. Slinking over to her lover with renewed confidence, Wendy caressed his shoulder and waited until he looked up before raising a curious brow down at him.

"I will be a while yet. You go on. Feel free to extinguish the lamps, but leave me this one on the table."

Stifling a sigh, Wendy leaned down to exchange a goodnight kiss with him. "Goodnight, my darling."  
  
"Goodnight, James," she said, cupping his cheek before walking away. Once her back was towards him, Wendy rolled her eyes with a small huff. So much for conquering that fear of intimacy. After putting out the candles and lamps, save for his reading lamp, Wendy retired to the canopied curtain  bed, set in a deep alcove across his cabin. Drawing the curtains around her, Wendy was encased in near pitch darkness, save for a sliver of light from the single lamp her lover read by. It was an extremely comfortable glow, allowing Wendy to relax and enjoy the moment of being in his bed, smelling him on the pillows and covers. She soon drifted off, wandering in and out of slumber until the sound of rustling above her abruptly drew Wendy out of sleep, causing her to prop herself up in confusion.

"Shhh, no need to alarm yourself, my love." He was over her, trying to make his way against the wall as he nudged her gently. "Shift."

Scooting over, Wendy heard a heavy clunk against the built-in shelf along the wall; he had removed his hook and harness, laying them with his sword so they were at the ready should a crisis arise. Wendy felt herself relax as he settled down beside her. She only rolled over onto her side towards him when his left arm wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him.

“You startled me.”

“I gathered,” he retorted with a low chuckle, trailing his hand through her loose hair and down her back. She mirrored the action, quickly realizing she was overdressed as her hands made contact with his skin. 

“Why did you make me wait for you?” Wendy whispered to him in the darkness, a slight pout to her voice. 

“Are you mad that I sent you to bed alone?”

“Very, Captain Hook.”

“My poor, spoiled little girl,”  James teased. Their mouths were instantly feasting on one another, the passion of a hundred fiery suns in each kiss. She started as his hand squeezed her bottom and began to bunch up her nightgown. Wendy extracted herself only long enough to pull it over her head, discarding it to the floor before melting against his body once more.

"Wendy," he breathed against her ear, his voice warming her, bringing her body to instant arousal as she hooked her right leg over him, correctly surmising he was hard and ready for her. With his intact hand, Hook gently stimulated her clit until she sighed longing against his cheek. He felt her soft hands take the tip of his cock and guide it against her opening, rubbing until she was wet enough for him. Hook entered her with little preamble, relishing the greedy way she tightened around him. They found their rhythm easily, moaning together in the pitch darkness, bodies intertwined throughout their most ardent coupling. All of the fun and fucking was a cold, pale shadow compared to earnest lovemaking. Wendy kept her sweaty palm splayed on his cheek, keeping him within an eyelash distance to her own fair face, their breath mingling hot and heavy.    

"Do you truly wish to spend your life with me?" She panted. 

"You are my happy thoughts, Wendy Darling," he answers between thrusts. "I will spend eternity with you."

Pleased the darkness hid the emotion overwhelming her and the slight film of tears brimming her eyes, Wendy instead tightened her hold on him, meeting his thrusts as her teeth bit down on his earlobe, the tip of her tongue snaking out lick him. They could not be any closer, deeper, connected than they are in that moment, despite the darkness shrouding all but the faintest outline of their faces and limbs.

"I love you, James," she whispers before seeking for another series of heated kisses. His answer is a hitched breath against her skin before they quickened as one. Gone were the days when Wendy had to be instructed when to touch herself; Wendy recognized that carnal edge in both of them as it began to rise like a slowly building tidal wave. It crashed over them in a crest of rapture and the sound of their names a gasping echo in their red velvet draped sanctuary.

After a dozen delicate kisses as soft as faerie's breath lay planted on each other's sweat slicked skin, Wendy extracted herself from the bed and felt her way in the darkness to the basin where she could cleanse her body. She lovingly provided a similar service to her lover, who kept her lips engaged while her hands quickly tended to his body as she had her own. When she settled back under the covers with him, Wendy snuggled close, happy she was still petite enough to tuck herself under his chin and utilize his natural body heat to lull herself into a deep and happy slumber.

 

* * *

 

Wendy's eyes slowly flutter to the first sounds of morning: the crew on deck above them going about their morning routine; the chatter of birds from the shore not so far away. The jungle is coming to life, and even the ocean sounds differently during daylight hours. There is a warm chest against her back, a slight puff of breath from the steady rhythm of breathing against the tip of her ear, and the first stirrings of an unintentional hardness ever so gently pressing against Wendy's backside. His presence comforts her heart and soul, and Wendy realizes just how desperately she yearns to wake like this every morning for the rest of her life. Expecting her lover to be even mildly conscious, Wendy is surprised to find he is still fast asleep as she slowly and quietly shifts onto her side to face him. Smiling to herself as she lightly dances a fingertip across the faded scar on his face, Wendy is reminded how endearing the sight is of this fearsome foe slumbering.  She misses the burgeoning hardness against her backside, though, and creeps her hand beneath the covers to tenderly cup him. Wendy will tuck away this memory and bring it out again when she is feeling particularly lonely for James and wants to conjure up an image to use as she quietly touches herself to completion. Currently, though, Wendy was finding herself slightly aroused and increasingly desiring the taste of her lover - a notion that had once perplexed and even alarmed her but matured to comprehend as she grew older and more versed in the carnal language.

Silently, Wendy slipped beneath the sheet, settling between his thighs before taking the tip between her lips. She heard a sharp intake of breath, but he still did not waken, save for a gradual stiffness as she set to her task. It embarrassed Wendy how fond she was of this particular vulgarity; initially unsettling her, the role reversal this one nearly unfathomable act induced. James was positively undone by her every time. She relied so heavily upon him for dominance and guidance that to be given such power in her own possession was unnerving, to say the least. And yet, as she crept closer to full adulthood, Wendy craved it - the power - and him, ever more. By the time Wendy had enveloped half of his cock in her mouth and was stroking what remained outside of her oral cavity, she felt a large, calloused hand run through her hair, nails scratching across her scalp before coming to cup the back of her head.

"Yes, precious, that's it," he said breathlessly, his voice still thick and scratchy with sleep.

His words were all the encouragement she required to double her efforts. As he was already awake, Wendy firmly grabbed the base of his cock, earning herself a grunt of surprise from him as she began to pump along to the bobbing of her head. Wendy was always an apt pupil and took her studies in earnest, and he was soon not far from the edge of bliss. Sometimes he was too eager to pluck back his control, maneuvering Wendy’s head at his own desired pace, but more often than not, James permitted her to take the lead, as he did this morning. Yes, the hand cupping the back of her head was firm, but the hitching in his ragged breath suggested a vulnerability only Wendy could recognize.

“More, girl,” he gasps in a hiss. Wendy complies, hoisting herself up ever so slightly for better leverage as she pulls him further into the depths of her throat. “Yes, that’s it, good girl. Very good girl.”

His praise warms her like the glow of a fire, fueling her efforts. She intuits his closeness, preparing herself as she catches the entirety of his fluid in her mouth and promptly swallows. After a discreet pat of her lips on the bedclothes, Wendy looks up to see him staring at her, eyes blazing with awe, a blend of reverence and shock. Suddenly overcome with shyness under his intensity of his gaze, Wendy curls up against his body again, tucking herself tightly and inhaling his scent: tobacco, port, sea salt and sweat. She loved it more than the finest European fragrances.  
  
“Good morning,” she mumbles against his chest.

“And it is at that,” James chuckles as he sweetly kisses the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that morning, the captain watches her dress, his chin on his hand and his expression one of deep contemplation.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Wendy asks as she rescues her abandoned nightgown from under the curtains of the bed and begins to fold it.

“I want you to come to me directly upon your next visit to Neverland,” he stated bluntly, elbows resting on his knees as he looks up at her. “I want you to be in my company the entire duration of your stay.”

“Is it not traditionally considered bad luck to have women aboard ships?”

He opens his arms to indicate their surroundings as he laughs bitterly, “Does anything about my ship speak of tradition to you, dear Wendy?”

Sensing an ulterior motive to this conversation, Wendy cocked her eye at him as she placed her hand stubbornly upon her hip. “What is this about, James?”

“I want to take you on an adventure.”

Wendy’s body visibly relaxes as she sauntered over to him and smooths her palms over the top of his shoulders before curling a stray lock around his ear.

“That is dangerously romantic of you, James.”

He curls his left arm around her waist and massages her skin through the soft fabric of her chemise before straightening up to gaze up at her. Wendy’s brow arched. “You are serious," she says, awestruck as she slides to sit in his lap, slipping an arm around his neck. "You really want me to sail with you, don't you? Away from Neverland?”

“These are the _Neverlands_ , treasure. You know very well they are a collection of islands and I mean to make the rounds for the better part of a month. In fact,” he paused, clearly about to reveal something she was not going to be pleased to hear. “I must set sail first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Oh,” Wendy replied. “When will you return?” Wendy had only the misfortune of arriving in Neverland once when the _Jolly Roger_ was not present, leaving her lonely and lamenting her ill timing.

He shrugs. “Less than week, I hope. I _am_ sorry I did not mention it sooner.” He did look sorry and that was an apology enough for Wendy to smile and shrug, making way for him to continue. “Your memory has been improving, and I surmise that by the time you visit again, provided you come to the _Jolly Roger_ directly instead of the usual nonsense you put yourself through keeping up the pretense with Pan, you will be able to make the journey in its entirety with me.”

Wendy’s mind was reeling from the proposition; though logic told her that if his declaration last night was to be held up to the earnestness in which he presented it, logic would also dictate that he would take her with him whenever he sailed off to other shores. “What are these elusive rounds you speak of?”

He smirked at the suspicion she was unable to hide from him. “You are suspicious of me.”  
  
“I _know_ you, Captain Hook.”

“Aye. I did not say it was for naught,” he chuckled as he pat her soft hand. “Yes, my darling girl, these rounds I speak of are pirate business. It is my profession, after all, and I cannot afford to appear lax, even in this enchanted corner of the world where time is at a standstill for all of its inhabitants. We have our individual territories, obviously you are acquainted with the slice I have carved for myself. Each of the islands provides some sort of…” He gestures with his iron hook to indicate a search for the perfect word. “Natural resource with which we use to sell and barter. Those of us who are able to blend in with the world at large sometimes choose to venture out and gather various goods and sundries. As time is a fickle, nonsensical commodity here, we judge time by the moon. When the blue moon is due to arrive, that is when we gather to port on a neutral island for a splendid week of trade, sales, drinking, carousing, and all sorts of debauchery.” He flashed her a winsome smile, evidently waiting for her to leap at such an invitation. Instead, Wendy remained impassively rooted to the spot. Her mind and emotions a jumble, Wendy asked the first question that leapt into her mind:

“But why?”

He was taken aback, confusion as clear as his blue eyes. “Excuse me?”  
  
An apology was on her lips as she was quick to cuddle in his lap, harkening back to their earlier years when she was a mite younger and prone to playing it up when she displayed bad form, kissing him to soothe the blunt of her question. Tucking her head under his chin in a parody of a child’s gesture, Wendy was quick to elaborate.  
  
“I mean to say, why do you wish for me to accompany you? Even if the Jolly Roger is not a traditional vessel in its view on women, would your cohorts share the same ideals? Furthermore, why have you never shared this part of your life before now? I know you sailed off to conduct business, but you have always been so secretive until now.”

He answered as he trailed his fingers from her shoulders to the curve of her bottom. “To answer the latter question first, I kept it from you initially because you were a silly little girl with rigid notions of good and bad. You had to grow beyond that narrow path of viewing the world before I could share any details of that part of my life with you. Secondly, it is positively mundane to me, just as you do not enjoy speaking much about school, and our time together is precious and extraordinary; I never wanted to waste a moment.”  She felt the cool iron of his hook under her chin as he tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him as he continued to explain himself. “As for my cohorts, we all of us live outside convention. You will be most surprised to find yourself in the company of many women with a variety of professions, a handful the captains of their own vessels.” Wendy’s hazel eyes widened with promise, causing him to smile before he carried on. “If a more detailed answer other than I wish the pleasure of your company is required, then I shall provide you with one: This is an invitation I have always hoped to be able to extend to you, and now that you are a competent swords-woman, more than fair with a pistol, and capable enough in the art of listening as well verbally sparring that I do not have to keep my eyes trained on you every waking moment, I feel confident that this will not only be educational but an enjoyable adventure for you. I hope so, anyway.”

“Educational?” Wendy asked.

"Though we moor at a tropical paradise, my love, this life is not an especially easy one. I need you to experience the finer minutia of what my life entails, as it will be a shared life once you join me." He kissed the tip of her button cute nose. "You are not my cabin wench, you are my equal. I want you to gradually become involved. It will take time, and you must earn a reputation in your own right, but this is where it begins. Does this satisfy your inquiry?"

"It does, Captain."

"Good," he says, bouncing her on his lap. A secretive little smile played on her lips as she tucked her head under his chin.  
  
"Although I will gladly be your cabin wench in the privacy of our quarters."  
  
He gives her a warning bounce and smack on the rump. "Do not tempt me, little girl. I have to get on with my day and prepare for tomorrow."

With a full-throated laugh, Wendy escapes his clutches and continues to dress.

 

* * *

 

They stand on deck with one another a little while later, Wendy in her simplest day dress, corset now folded in the valise hanging at her elbow. They look at one another, the weight of the inevitable goodbye heavy between them. He produces a slip of folded parchment and hands it to her.

“Should you join me on the blue moon,”

“I will,” Wendy interrupts. His mustache twitches in a secret smile at her before continuing.

“I would very much appreciate the procurement of any of these items. I cannot venture into the world at large on my own, as you are well aware, and would be very appreciative of your assistance.”

“I see it clearly now,” Wendy teases as she slips the parchment into her valise. “You do not want a wife, you want a business partner.”

The comment slipped out without forethought; they could only stare at one another while a burdensome awkwardness fell between them. Hook cleared his throat and quickly said, “Do not feel you need to go out of your way for the list.”

"James,” Wendy said quickly, intending at first to explain her mistake. Sensing her distress, the captain pulled her into an embrace and kissed her so deeply it made her tremble.

"You are not wrong, Wendy," he whispers hotly as they stare intently at one another. Reeling for the second time that morning, Wendy gently placed her hand on his chest to steady herself and gather her bearings. "For all intents and purposes, you are my wife."

“I will wait until you return before I take my leave of Neverland,” Wendy said breathlessly.

"You most certainly will not," Hook orders sternly. "Under no circumstances will I permit you to let sentiment get in the way of your well being. The minute your memory begins to diminish, you are to take your leave immediately."

Wendy throws her head back haughtily as she sizes him up. "And you, Captain James Hook, simply hate farewells."

He took a deep breath and rolled her accusation in his head before answering: "I consider it a matter of simply being a man who prefers salutations."

She shakes her head. "Kiss me, you rotten scallywag."

"Aye-Aye, my Wendy Darling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can visit me on tumblr at geek-girl-extraordinaire.tumblr.com Slide into my DMs and talk Darling Hook to me.


End file.
